


[Taking fate into her hands Meta-Fiction] Foiled Reflections Study

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Taking fate into her hands [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Study, Community: writerverse, Gen, Meta, Metafiction, Rough Draft, background materials, character sketch, needs work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[character sketch/meta] Maureen takes a second [honorary] internship working with Carlos's team of scientists and reflects on the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Taking fate into her hands Meta-Fiction] Foiled Reflections Study

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writerverse's Challenge #15 January BINGO Table of DOOM
> 
>  **Title:** [Taking fate into her hands Meta-Fiction] Foiled Reflections Study  
>  **Prompts Used:** indifferent  
>  **Word Count:** 174  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Welcome to Night Vale (Taking fate into her hands - meta/background stuff)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** n/a  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/etc):** none  
>  **Summary:** [character sketch/meta] Maureen takes a second [honorary] internship working with Carlos's team of scientists and reflects on the two.

Now that she's considered Carlos's team's Honorary Research Intern and Radio Liaison, she's found that without Carlos, his team is a bit more indifferent about their work. They haven't stopped working, but it seems like they don't put as much effort into egging each other on to find more questions. Almost as if Carlos's curious enthusiasm was the driving force behind the whole team [which if she thinks about it, probably isn't far from the truth]. 

One of the reasons she agreed to help was to offer that push they needed to go out and investigate as well as guarding the newer interns through the process of "getting used to Night Vale", using her skillsets gained as an NVCR intern a little differently. 

While she still is considered an NVCR intern as well, this shift is a nice change of pace from the impending death sentence. And it's rather clear to her that some of the old thinking about Outsiders still feels wrong as she's learning about them from something like an insider's view.


End file.
